Sailor MoonInuyasha Crossover
by rei-sama200
Summary: sailor moon and inuyasha hmm? well, here you go, enjoy! changed a bit though for thoughs of you who read it earlier!wheee! bye bye!rei-sama 200


Sailor MoonInu-Yasha Crossover

Crystal Tokyo, Japan. Home to the sailor scouts. Protectors of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. "Sailor Mercury, how is everything going in here?" King Endymion asked. "Being so caught up in her work, she was startled. "Oh, everything is going fine your highness. Why? Is there something wrong?" The King seemed to be a little pale. "Is there anything wrong?" Sailor Mercury asked again. "Huh? Oh, no. There's nothing wrong. I'm just wanting to make sure everything is ok." "Yes your highness." Endymion walked out, while he was, Sailor Mercury was looking at him with concern.

Neo Queen Serenity was training with Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Venus, the outer senshi, and the starlights. "Queen, you once again defeat us. Even if we train for days on end, you still are victorious." Mars said knelt to the floor at Neo Queen Serenity's feet, and pretending to catch her breath. "Sailor Mars. Stand up this instant. I did not _beat _you. You all purposely let me defeat you. If I do not train properly, how will I be able to battle right next to all of you?" Eternal Sailor Moon was very upset, because every time she would train with the scouts, they would let her win, and she knew it. "All of you rise to your feet. Now this time, do not hold back. I demand for all of you to give me your all. I must be able to defeat all of you with fairness, so I truly know I have the right to be Queen, and the leader, Eternal Sailor Moon. Do you all understand me?" The scouts responded, "Yes your Majesty!" After that, they all attacked Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Kagome! Where are you!" Inu-Yasha complained. "Inu-Yasha! Sit!" Kagome shouted from on top of a tree. "Ow! What was that for you idiot!" "What do you think? You wont stop chasing me! What are you trying to do? Eat me?" Kagome was getting fed up with her finding Inu-Yasha right above her head first thing in the morning. She keeps on thinking that Inu-Yasha is going to do something to her. But all that Inu-Yasha wants to do is finish finding the last few shards of the sacred jewel, but Kagome doesn't understand that. "Kagome, for the last time, I'm not trying to eat you! All I want to do is get you out of bed a little earlier so we can head out of town to finish our search for the sacred jewels. Considering you're fed up with sleeping on the grass, it makes it a lot more difficult to finish the jewel search! If you would just sleep on the grass for a few nights, we would probably have finished our search by now!" Inu-Yasha pouted and went back to Kaede's home. He had just about enough of fighting with Kagome. Now, he thinks that he can finish the search without her. Though, Inu-Yasha knows that he can't finish the search without Kagome's keen sense for the shards. Kagome goes to Kaede's home to talk with Inu-Yasha. But as soon as she got the chance to open her mouth, a strange light appeared from out of the sky. Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Kaede all believed it was just another demon trying to kill them and take the shards. But as soon as any of them got the chance to say anything, they were sucked into the light.

By the time all of the scouts had a chance to catch their breaths; Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Kaede came falling from the sky. "Wow! This is like when Chibi-Moon came falling form the sky." Sailor Venus decided to mention at a bad time. "Who are you? And how did you get here?" Super Sailor Mars asked. "Um…. Actually, I can answer that one Mars. I brought them here. They looked like they could help us in our battle that is going to happen in the near future. At least that's when the new threat is suppose to appear." Super Sailor Mercury said. "Super Sailor Mercury! I never said you could do this! Who gave you permission?" Neo Queen Serenity was shocked and at the same time, upset. "I gave her permission Serenity!" Endymion shouted while running down the hallway. "But why? And how do you know there is a new threat on its way? I never knew about it." The queen was in shock because usually she is the first one to know, and then Mercury, and then the other scouts know, then the outer senshi, and finally the starlights. "I'm sorry, but I knew we would need help, so I told Sailor Mercury to start a project to transport somebody here, if not one, then two, or three people. I was meaning to tell you, but I never got a chance. I was busy running around grabbing supplies for Mercury. Also, I wanted you to get as much training in as possible with out anything baring on your shoulders." "WAIT!" Inu-Yasha shouted angrily. He had no idea where he was and then he was caught in this mess. " Will someone please tell us where we are? I would like to know, and then go home. Wherever home is." "I'm sorry, he can get a little angry sometimes, Inu-Yasha- sit!" Kagome said. "No, I am sorry. I brought you three here without your knowing. I should have explained as soon as you arrived. My name is King Endymion, this is my wife, Neo Queen Serenity, and these are the guardians. You are in the 30th century, in Crystal Tokyo, Japan."

"Well, now we know. Can we go home now?" "No, we need to stay and help these people with their problem. It would be rude to leave and not lend a helping hand. Inu-Yasha, you are unbelievably selfish today. Not like your not any other day, but still." "Hey! What is that supposed to mean!" "Inu-Yasha, ye need to calm down, and help the King and Queen. Kagome is right, ye are too thick headed today." Kaede finally spoke, and when she did, the scouts and the others were confused on how she talked. "Oh. I am really sorry. They are from feudal Japan, and I am from not to far in the past." Kagome was confused on how to word it. "Well, it is time you all got some rest. Right King Endymion?" Mentioned Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus was starting to take interest into Inu-Yasha. To bad for her, Kagome was already into him from about after the fifth shard was collected in the beginning of their journey together. "I guess your right Venus. Sailor Mars, please take our guests to the West Wing." Mars nodded and proceeded to take Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Kaede to their bedrooms. "KING ENDYMION! Why can't I take them? I came up with the idea!" Venus began to pout like a little child. "Venus! Calm down! You are making a fool of yourself!" Queen Serenity became infuriated. Not only did she not know about the transportation machine, but also Venus was acting like a child. "My own Senshi, making a fool of herself!" Everybody was silent. They were shocked by the way of the Queen freaking out. "Sailor Mars please continue. Ignore Sailor Venus. She is not usually like this." The shard searching crew was shocked by the way Venus flipped out. They continued to follow Super Sailor Mars, and went straight to bed as soon as they reached their rooms.

The next morning, everyone was woken up by a loud 'bang'. Sailor Venus was battling with Inu-Yasha so she could become stronger by the time the enemy arrived. "Sailor Venus, what are you doing up so early in the morning?" Queen Serenity asked. "Oh, your majesty. I am sorry for waking you. Inu-Yasha was just helping me train." Inu-Yasha was leaning against a tree, waiting to continue the training. Neo Queen Serenity said it was ok, and went back into the castle to go back to sleep. "Why do you always take orders from her anyways? I don't need any type of Queen, or anything like that." "Inu-Yasha really hates to take orders from other people. Inu-Yasha, sit. You really need to learn how to keep your mouth shut idiot." Kagome said while walking down a path to reach the two. Sailor Venus de-transformed into a skirt that just barely showed her ankles, which was so loose, it would blow in the wind very easily, and it was a dark gold-yellow color. She wore a no sleeve top that hugged her upper body, but it was left a little loose, which the color was also a gold-yellow color, but a little brighter. She wore shoes that were just like her sailor scout shoes, but they were the exact color of her hair; She was confused on how when Kagome said 'sit' Inu-Yasha would fall to the floor. "Um…. Kagome?" Minako started to ask. "Yes? What's wrong?" Kagome responded. "Why does Inu-Yasha fall to the floor when you say the word 'sit'?" "Oh. That's because lady Kaede put that necklace around his neck from the beginning, because he use to want to kill me. But not any more. Now I only use it when he says, or is about to do something stupid." "But that just looks like a normal necklace." Minako said confusingly. "Oh well, Kaede also put a spell on the necklace, where I need to only say one word and it will happen. The good thing for me is that only Lady Kaede can take off the necklace. So, until then, Inu-Yasha is stuck with the necklace on until Lady Kaede finds it to be appropriate to take it off." Minako felt bad for Inu-Yasha because he is practically useless when Kagome says that one word. "Look, um…. I think I will catch up with you later. I need to go speak with the Queen for a quick minute." Minako then dashed from the battling area. "What's with her?" Kagome asked. "I don't know. Do you want to ask her when she comes back?" Inu-Yasha asked in a bored voice. "No, that would be rude silly… Wait! Don't you turn into a human tonight?" Kagome just realized that tonight is the new moon. "WHAT? No! Why tonight?" Inu-Yasha complained and started to run around in circles. "Inu-Yasha, get a hold of yourself. You truly are acting like a demon pup." Kagome said while trying to hold back her laughter. "So, I really don't care anymore. I just hate turning into a human. I would rather be a full-fledged demon. That is what I truly want. Sigh, oh well, that will never happen. Considering the fact I cant get the jewel after we get it because somebody here wont let me." "Inu-Yasha, the only reason why is because I am afraid that you will try to kill me. But I really don't want to die anytime soon. So, can you just quit it with the sad act about becoming a full-fledge demon?" "No, because **I WON'T** kill you, I will never want to kill you. I agreed that I wouldn't, and I wont." Inu-Yasha said surprising Kagome. _I care too much about you to harm you. _Inu-Yasha mumbled under his voice. "Did you say something?" Minako asked. "No, I didn't say anything bubble head. Plus, even if I did, I wouldn't be saying it to you. I don't even know you that well." Minako was in shock. She walked up to Inu-Yasha, and slapped him across the face, and ran into the castle. "Ow! That hurt! What was that for? What did I do?" Inu-Yasha was really confused. "Inu-Yasha- sit! How could you say that? You got slapped because you hurt her feelings. Jeez, Can't you have any sympathy? Or are you too much of a 'manly' demon to have any of that? I swear! Demons these days! You creatures are so mean!" Kagome shouted, and then ran towards the direction Minako went.

Sailor Jupiter, and the starlights were doing their regular training together. Jupiter was a little sad that none of the other inner senshi could defeat her. But luckily, she did have some scouts to battle with. Those were the starlights. "Jupiter, you've been improving rapidly lately." Sailor Star Fighter complimented. "Thanks Sailor Star Fighter. I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for the three of you. Don't get me wrong. I love the other scouts, but the only other scouts that can match up to me are Uranus and Saturn. But there not here right now. And I wanted someone who could actually defeat me and yet help me train at the same time so I can be prepared for when the new enemy arrives. So, arigato sensei." "No, its ok. You've improved not because of us, but because of your own abilities, and determination." Sailor Star Maker said. "Arigato Maker." Jupiter bowed slightly and then looked up and saw Amy-chan sitting against a tree reading a book as usual. "Hey, star lights? I think I'm going to go talk with Amy-chan for a short break. Is that ok?" "Go ahead. You deserve it Sailor Jupiter." Makoto de-transformed into a light green tank top, and a little darker green loose skirt that was just about two inches from the floor. Unlike Minako's skirt, Makoto's was a little heavier so it doesn't blow smoothly like hers. Makoto ran towards Amy and decided to sit next to her and they started to talk about what she was reading. Makoto wasn't really interested, but she stayed and listened.

Sailor Mars was in her sailor scout uniform, when somebody appeared near the entrance of the castle. Mars started to make her way to the person, who was a young man who looked to be in his early twenties. "May I help you sir? No body is allowed to enter the castle unless you have an appointment." The young man didn't answer. He gave an evil smirk and nothing else. Sailor Mars could sense there was negativity around him, and put her arm in front of the young man. "You may not pass by. Your not one of the citizens of this country. Get out. Now. I'm only warning you once." "I don't need you to tell me that. I wasn't planning on going in. I was planning on killing you, and then going in." Sailor Mars jumped back to get her flame sniper arrow ready, but the man was to quick. Before she was ready to attack, he was right in front her face, with an energy ball in hand. By the time Sailor Mars was able to get out of the way, he fired the energy straight into her stomach, and sent her flying into a wall. "That was to easy." Said the now known enemy. "Oh, and by the way sailor mars, my name is Mars Knight." Mars Knight worked his way in, but Sailor Mars got back up with a limp. "You aren't going any where, and you are **NOT** Mars Knight. You can't be!" "Well, he to disappoint you, but I am. And now, good by forever Rei Hino." Sailor Mars couldn't respond because her enemy, the love of her life, was trying to kill her. "I guess I have no choice." Mars stood up straight, and got ready to fight. "_Mars_! _Flame Sniper_!" Mars Knight put his arms in front of his face in an 'x' shape, and only got small scratches. Sailor Mars was about to try it again, but Mars Knight was in front of her face before she had a chance to shoot the arrow. He hugged her and whispered, ' I like you Mars. But I'm going to like killing you even more." Mars Knight gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then kicked her in the stomach jumping to make a distance for it. " This time, stay down. I 'd prefer to see you down then kill you." "But I thought you wanted me dead Mars Knight. Why did you change your mind." Sailor Mars demanded. "Why? Heh. You know nothing my darling-" "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME YOUR DARLING!" Sailor Mars cut Mars Knight off. "If I was your darling, you wouldn't be attacking me, or my teammates. So, don't you ever say that again." Sailor Mars demanded gasping for air. "Well then, I guess I'll just tell you why I'm not killing you right now before I nock you out. I plan on killing the other scouts, bringing Eternal Sailor Moon here, and killing her in front of you. So now you know Eternal Sailor Mars." With that, Mars Knight knocked out Sailor Mars, and that forced her to de-transform. Rei laid there un-conscious, as Mars Knight laughed an evil laugh, and walked into the palace.

In the palace, Amy was still talking with Makoto, but she was starting to doze off. Amy poked her and said, "Makoto, wake up. Sorry I got you to fall asleep like that." Amy apologized. "Its ok yawn It's just easy for me to doze off." Makoto looked up and recognized there was a young man who entered the castle with out Sailor Mars. " _"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!" _ "Jupiter, what's-" Amy stopped and noticed to, then transformed as well. They both stepped in front of the man. "Who are you? You may not be in here sir, you must leave." Mars Knight stopped, and said nothing and just smirked. "Oh, tisk tisk. I guess I'll just have to kill you like I promised Mars before I knocked her out. But lets have some fun first shall we?" The girls got into their defense positions and Mars Knight got into his fighting position.

Sailor Saturn and Sailor Uranus have just come back from their regular routine from checking out the other planets to make sure everything was ok, and no help was needed. When they reached the gate where the battle between Mars Knight and Sailor Mars took place, they noticed the castle has been breached, and began to think of the worst. They ran to the front door, and saw Rei un-conscious. "Rei, Rei wake up." Sailor Saturn said while gently shaking her. " Hm? Ah. Where am I?" Rei asked. "You're in front of the entrance, but you were knocked out by the time we arrived." Sailor Saturn said. Rei seemed confused for a second, and then remembered what happened and became infuriated. Rei jabbed her hand in the air and said, _"MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" _"Mars, what's wrong?" Saturn asked. "You will see when we get inside." Sailor Mars, Saturn and Uranus ran inside the castle and reached Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. "Scouts! Were here!" Sailor Uranus shouted to them, while making their way there. "Its 'bout time you three showed up. We've been fighting him the whole time!" Said Sailor Jupiter. "Sorry, but the two of us just got back from our run around the galaxy, and we found Mars here unconscious." Uranus explained in a sarcastic tone. "Well, well Mars. I never thought that you would become conscious and ready to fight so quickly. Heh. That just gives me a better reason to kill you with the rest of your 'loyal' comrades. Get ready girls, here I come!" Mars Knight said and began running to them with an energy ball in hand ready to fire.

During the battle between the five scouts, Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Minako were having their own little dispute. "Inu-Yasha, get away from me! I don't even want to see your face right now. You're such a jerk! Kagome, please, tell him to sit, so I can get away from him." "I'm sorry. I can't do that Minako. He'll just find us and follow us again. So there's really no point in me telling him to you know what." Minako tried to run again, but Kagome stayed where she was, and Inu-Yasha followed once again. "Come on, tell me what I did wrong! Considering you slapped me so hard, you at least owe me an explanation!" Inu-Yasha was getting upset cause all this time he has been fallowing Kagome and Minako so he can find out what's going on and why she is so upset. Minako finally stopped running, and explained to Inu-Yasha on why she was so upset. Inu-Yasha thought it was stupid of her to think what she did, but he decided to apologize and let it be at piece. Unfortunately, not everything was at piece. The two of them went back to where Kagome was with a smile on their faces. Well at least on Minako's, but typical Inu-Yasha was still having a serious face on at all times. "Well, ready to meet up with everyone else? Guys?" Kagome asked when the two finally reached her. "Yah, lets get to everyone else. But, I have a bad feeling something is wrong." The three felt the floor shaking. "What's happening? Is there an earthquake?" Kagome asked. "No, this is no earthquake. It's the new enemy King Endymion was talking about. I can feel it." Minako jabbed her hand in the air and said, _"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" _Minako, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome started their way to the main source of the energy.

By the time the three had shown up, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn were severely wounded, their uniforms ripped across their stomachs, and they are clenching their sides hoping to fight a little longer. "Everyone! Were here!" Sailor Venus shouted. When Kagome, Inu-Yasha, and Sailor Venus arrived, Kagome went and helped Sailor Saturn to stay on her feet, and Inu-Yasha reluctantly helped Sailor Mercury, but Sailor Saturn pushed Kagome away, and Sailor Venus joined the other scouts still fighting. "_Love me chain!" _Sailor Venus shouted and with her chain attacked Mars Knight. With no luck she could not even make a scratch on him. "Is that all you got? How pathetic! HAHAHA! I shall destroy all of you at once!" With that said, Mars Knight gathered an enormous amount of energy and began his way towards Sailor Saturn. Saturn, not knowing what to do, grabbed her staff, and embraced for impact. Saturn was hit with the full force of the attack that Mars Knight had, and she went flying 3 feet from where she once stood. Her uniform torn even more by the arms, her body all scratched up, her left shin fractured. She still stands and fights. Though she knows she will die from this attack, she shouts, _"Silence Wall!" _ That one attack made some damage to the knight, but not hardly enough. Saturn falls to the ground, body cold, not breathing. She has died, knowing the outcome of the attack. _I gave it my all, and that's all that counts. Good luck sailor scouts. _With the last bit of her soul still around, that is the last thing she said. "SAILOR SATURN! NOOO!" Sailor Mercury shouted. Mercury was about to attack but Kagome held her back. "There's nothing you can do! She's gone." Kagome said while tears were coming down her face. Sailor Saturn laid there still for a few minutes, and after she slowly began to fade away, little sparkles coming up from her body. Shortly after she had fully disappeared, her halberd lying there. Sailor Mercury, still holding her side, went over and knelt down next to Saturn's weapon, and cried out of hatred. She looked up with a glare straight at Mars Knight. Mercury got up, and started her way running towards the enemy, but was stopped by a hand that was Mars. "Mars, what are you doing! He MUST pay for Sailor Saturn's sacrificing her life. She was NOT supposed to die, not yet!" Mercury fell to the ground crying even harder than before. Sailor Mars was highly upset for the death of one of her closest friends, crying, she began to scream, running down the pathway of where Sailor Saturn was last seen. Mars Knight got into a defense stance, and waited for an attack from Sailor Mars. _"I call upon the powers of Mars, grant me the strength to defeat this foe and save my friends and loved ones! Mars Fire Surround!" _She began to chant for a second attack, _"My home, give me one last chance, and defeat him. MARS FLAME SNIPER!" _The two attacks combined, and swirled at the Knight in a spiral. Mars Knight was had a direct hit, and did some damage to him. His armor on his left shoulder had fallen off; the attack penetrated the armor on his arm, and burned him badly. His face had also been cut by the fire arrow, and began to bleed. "DAMN YOU SAILOR MARS! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE! PREPARE TO DIE!" Mars Knight gathered another ball of energy, but this time it was engulfed in flames, directed straight to Sailor Mars. She too got another combination attack ready. They let them fly at each other, and began to be an even power level, but Mars Knight added more power to the attack, and it started to go closer to Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars began to chant with her powers, and became an even match once again. The other scouts there concentrated and gave Sailor Mars their powers. Kagome, who was an excellent archer, brought her bows, and arrows with her just in case. She got one arrow, and got ready to fire. She gathered all the powers she could, and sent the arrow flying into Sailor Mars' attack, giving it more energy. The entire attack went flying in fury towards Mars Knight, and in shock, he did not move. He was hit once again by the attack, and this time, all his armor had been taken off, only his normal clothing underneath was showing, and ripped. His shirt had been burned off, scratches on his chest arose, and he fell to the ground. Sailor Mars too fell to the ground in exhaustion, but Mars Knight quickly stood up for another attack. _"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" _Eternal Sailor Moon shouted. "Everyone, what has happened?" She stopped at the spot where Sailor Saturn laid, and noticed her halberd. "What happened. Where is Sailor Saturn." She glared at Mars Knight who was on the floor in pain due to the surprise attack by Eternal Sailor Moon. "WHERE IS SHE!" Sailor Moon became infuriated, and attacked Mars Knight, but before she could get there, Sailor Mars stopped her. "What are you doing Mars. Get out of my way." Sailor Mars looks up at her with a glare. "Do you not think I feel the same pain as you Queen? Well, I do, and I want revenge as well, but we MUST think strategically. If we do not, we will surely loose. Sailor Uranus, can you do me a favor?" Sailor Mars waved for Uranus to come over to her direction. Sailor Uranus ran to the two, and listened carefully. "Can you keep Mars Knight distracted, while the rest of us join our powers and are able to defeat him? I do not need you to fight, but just keep him occupied. Can you do it for me?" Sailor Uranus nodded, and waited for Mars' signal to begin. "I'll need sometime to get a hold of the Star Lights, Neptune, and Pluto." Uranus agreed with the idea of getting a hold of them.

6


End file.
